


they said the moon sees everything

by Mooninthebox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, gryffindor!soonyoung, ravenclaw!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninthebox/pseuds/Mooninthebox
Summary: Wonwoo's a riddle Soonyoung tries to solve.  Soonyoung's the answer to all of Wonwoo's questions.





	they said the moon sees everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/gifts).



> So... it's my first attempt at writing Soonwoo. It's actually a collection of drabbles/drafts before I (probably) make the illustration for it. This story is unbetaed, so please excuse any grammatical error. Let's spread Soonwoo love! (/'v')/

 

 

I knew I’d be a Gryffindor long before I had the Hat on my head, even before I received my letter.

 

I just knew it, like I knew many other things.  Like how summer brings out the best songs from the robins.  How fireflies can lead me home as good as the Little Bear on the sky.  How the cracklings on the hearth are actually flames whispering long lost fairy tales for those who feel cold and alone.

 

But, being analytical as ever, Jihoon told me the actual reasons why I am a Gryffindor.  I couldn’t be a level-headed and tactical Slytherin, for silence was never really my best friend.  I wasn’t good at finding things like a Hufflepuff, and I wasn’t so fond of riddles like the Ravenclaws do.

 

Jihoon said it as a friendly joke, of course.  But he wasn’t completely wrong.

 

Only there was a bit of exception.

 

Jeon Wonwoo.

 

His presence could strangely still and silence his surrounding, the kind of quietude I wanted to dip my feet into.  Even among many other passing faces and crowding figures, I could easily find him.  Always.  And he, was a riddle himself.

 

For me, Jeon Wonwoo had always looked like he knew the answers to everything, but he also looked as though he’d been shouldering too many secrets, it spilled down his back, trailing him like his own shadow.

 

I knew one of it.

 

He liked to disappear.

 

Just before the sun closed its eyes in the embrace of the horizon, when the adventurous ones returned from wandering, when the quiet ones had kept enough pieces of twilight into the jar of their hearts, when all of them walked back into the protective arms of the castle; when he thought no one was looking, he disappeared into the woods.

 

The darkness quickly entwined its fingers around him, the low hums of the wind swallowed the sound of his steps.  He came back at different hour every time, but always with the same hushed glint in his eyes.

 

As if one of his secrets had fallen, and a handful of grief crawled up to take its place.

 

I wished to erase it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeon.”

 

I heard the voice just as I held out my hand, offering the food I brought.  I turned my head slowly.

 

Kwon Soonyoung.

 

His bright irises seemed foreign under the deep shade of blue the forest poured over him.  But the sunset caressed his soft hair with its gentle glow of amber.  He didn’t look quite lost. 

 

He was staring at me, intently.  Instead of fear, I found questions in his eyes.  Instead of accusation, I recognized concern in the tremble of his lips—doubts hanging so closely to the edge of it.

 

I waited for it to tumble down.

 

“Who are you giving that apple to?”

 

 

 

Kwon Soonyoung hadn’t seen death.


End file.
